Zephyr and Xera
by Raven of Red Wings
Summary: DISCLAIMER, I do not own any aspects of the BLEACH Anime, OC, Zephyr


"Who is that guy?" Orihime asked.

"His name is Zephyr Uchirika He is seemingly a normal kid...Orihime have Ichigo bring him to my shop later." Urahara said tipping his hat. "What are you going to do?"

He laughed, "Remember what I did with Ichigo?"

Orihime nodded, "Yes...is that what you're going to do...turn him into a Soul reaper?"

"Yes...see if you can bring him to me." Orihime nodded "Alright"

She approached the person in question "Hello...?"

"Yes?" He asked with a hand on his Katana, "How may I help you?"

"You see the person over there? He wants to speak with you..."

"Oh Urahara...I've seen him around town...I'll see him..." He walked over. "Yes Urahara?"

"I sense something within you...follow me to my shop...there I will train you..."

"Train me?" he asked confused. "Have you ever heard of something called a Zanpakuto?"

"Yes, Ichigo told me about it, so...why do you ask?"

"You are similar to Ichigo...within you is the soul, and power of a Soul Reaper...take my arm."

He did and they vanished appearing somewhere barren and abandoned.

"Where are we?" Zephyr asked.

"Beneath my shop...please, show me that toy you call a blade."

"This is no toy Urahara...it is a ceremonial blade passed from father to son...please...stand back..."

He unsheathed his blade and energy erupted from around Him, "What now Urahara?"

"Well...good...good...Ichimura come forth." Urahara knocked him down hard he got back up, "WHAT THE HELL?" Urahara laughed, "Let me guess, you feel weak...How does it feel being a soul?"

"What the hell, I...feel dead."

"because you are."

"Well lets get started."

"Wait...what do you mean 'You are dead.'?"Zephyr asked. "You're just a normal soul right now, you have no spiritual energy flowing through you right now, put these on!" Urahara threw boxing gloves and a head guard at Him. He caught them and put them on.

"What now." Ichimura, the young girl helper smashed a crater into the ground by him. "You run, or fight." Zephyr began running dodging the girls punches to the ground. "Yikes," Urahara looked on in astonishment. "Hey, Ichigo, come out here!" Urahara yelled, a yellow spike-haired 15 year old approached "What is it Urahara?" He pointed to Zephyr, "Look who I'm training with what time you didn't use." Ichigo watched, "He's not a soul reaper though..." Urahara laughed, "Neither am I but look at me, I still have a Zanpakuto." Ichigo smiled, "This may be very interesting..." Hours passed and he turned and faced Ichimura and swung and wind cut her cheek. "Well he passed... Ichigo why don't you go fight him?"

"Like I did you?" He asked, Urahara replied, "Yeah, get him to draw out his Zanpakuto." Ichigo nodded, "This will be fun, hey Zephyr, Come here for a second!" Zephyr turned around and approached Ichigo, "What is it?" He asked Urahara smirked, "You two are going to fight, as my last test for the both of you...if you two can last 3 hours in a battle I'll acknowledge both of you as Soul Reapers, Think you can manage?" Urahara asked. "This should be interesting, shall we get started?" Ichigo asked. Zephyr stepped back and then jumped back again drawing his Katana. "Well, Ichigo, come at me if you wish."

"Now you're talking, Let's go Zangetsu." Ichigo rushed toward his opponent who looked as if he had no defense, the swings of Ichigo's blade met Zephyrs, "Whoa...you're fast..." An unseen force pushed ichigo back. Urahara smiled, "Alright you two Begin!" Zephyr swung his blade and sliced through the ground bringing his blade up to meet Ichigo's "Activate your Zanpakuto!" White light flooded from Zephyr's back and formed a wing "Rise, Dragon of the Chaos Flame!" his sword was like a mirage and Zephyr's speed was unmatched and within 5 minutes they where both extremely fatigued. Not used to this form Zephyr passed out.

~Later, Yukon district, Soul Society~

"Yoruichi, where are you?" Ichigo asked with "Chad",Uryu, and Orihime in the same room Zephyr was passed out on the couch. Yoruichi came out a back room, "What is it Ichigo?" She noticed the lifeless body on her couch, "Oh...I see...you four go on ahead to the inner district, I'll get this one back up and running, get going, Rosa, take this boy to the spring please." Rosa lifted Zephyr easily and eased him down into the healing water. "Thanks...Rosa" He coughed and held his chest. "Keep quiet or you'll re open your wounds." Rosa joined Him, "Rosa...my sword...where is it?" She giggled, "Shhh...it's in Yoruichi's house...so just try to relax." He nodded, "Thank you..." for hours he stayed in the water feeling his strength return. He got out the water, "Thanks I feel much better now." Rosa was dried off, "Yoruichi wants to talk to you...hurry and see what she wants." Rosa said smiling at Him. He left to Yoruichi's room "Madam, you wished to see me?" he asked seeing a frosty haired young man outside her window. "Yes, you see the person out my window, that's Toushiro Hitsugaya, He wished to speak with you." Zephyr approached Toushiro and introduced himself, "Hello Squad Captain." He looked at Him as another squad captain arrived "You must be Tosen, am I correct?" The under-dressed Samurai nodded, "You are...Zephyr, can you tell me the three things Urahara told you while you where training?" Zephyr looked at Tosen and repeated the words as they flowed through his head, "When you counter, don't let them hit you." His sword whipped wind around pushing them slightly away. "When you want to protect someone, don't let them die" his eyes shifted color from their normal hazel to a burning red color. "Lastly...when you attack, kill..." Tosen could sense the immense energy within Zephyr eager to be released, "Madam Yoruichi, I must ask you to go back inside...Captain Hitsugaya, report back to base...I'll handle this." Rosa watched, "Calm down Zephyr, all they want to do is talk!" upon hearing her voice His eyes returned to normal and he put away his sword. "My apologies sometimes I just lose myself to it..." Hitsugaya stepped closer to him, "To what?" He asked. Zephyr thought for a second, "Well, for the past few weeks I've been having...well bad dreams." Tosen nodded toward Squad ten captain and left. "Describe these nightmares." They walked back inside, Yoruichi knew what was going on with Zephyr so she stayed mostly quiet.

"Well the dreams start off just like a normal day would in Rukongai, but I don't know how I could have dreams of something I've never even seen before." Toushiro nodded, "Please continue your description." Zephyr took a deep breath and continued as his dream flooded his mind. "I see others...other people, an elderly grandmother and two children..." Toushiro froze at this description remembering his own memories of his grandmother. "I see...we'll be in touch..." Toushiro left and Zephyr went back inside. "Madam Yoruichi, I'd like to ask you to...train me, if that's okay?" She smiled, "Maybe some other time, for now go with Rosa to class, keep her out of harms way alright?"

"Alright then, I will do as asked, but before I go, could you teach me how to flash step?" Zephyr asked. Yoruichi smiled, "You know, it's quite easy, all you do is use a bit of your spirit energy to jump or teleport from place to place." He smiled, "Alright, thanks." He left with Rosa toward the center of town, where the school was. "Tatsuki!" a uniformed student ran and met Rosa, "Hello Rosa." She smiled, "Allow me to introduce a...transfer student, Zephyr Uchirika." He bowed to Tatsuki, "Pleasure to meet you." She giggled smiling, "You're a gentlemen." He returned her smile, "Where do I get my schedule?"

Zephyr asked being nudged aside as others walked past Him. "Just follow me today, alright and if the head master asks I'm giving you a tour?" Rosa said giving him a smile. He nodded in agreement, "Alright, do you and Miss Tatsuki have classes together?" He asked following them to a building marked "B" Zephyr smiled seeing others enter the building, "This place seems smaller on the outside." Tatsuki giggled, "You'll get used to it, and be careful not to stumble into block "C" with no one else around okay?" He looked puzzled, "Rosa, why is that?" Rosa looked over at Him outside a classroom, "Take your shoes off, "Those are detainment cells, the most rotten people get thrown in there." She replied as He removed His shoes and replaced them with wooden sandals.

"What class is this?" He asked hearing groaning and compound mix of thrust kicks and clacking of wood. Tatsuki laughed as they went inside, "This is Kendo, it is one of my best classes, you should give it a try some time." Rosa spoke with the teacher and handed Zephyr a black uniform, "Go put this on, over there." she pointed to an empty room. He came back a few minutes later, He watched Rosa from the far left corner of the room, She waived Him over, "Come here, Everyone can I have your attention please, I'd like to introduce a new student." 15 sets of eyes looked toward them, "This is Zephyr, He is new to the school so if you see Him around lost just point him in the right direction alright?" Class resumed and He took in all that He had seen that eventful evening. He walked with Rosa and Tatsuki back home, Tatsuki lived only two houses down from Yoruichi, where the two of them stayed. Yoruichi met them outside, "How was class today?" Rosa smiled and gave a reply, "Undeniably eventful, I never knew Zephyr could handle a Kendo sword so well." He smiled at Rosa's praise, "It just comes naturally." "Not only that but your run in with Ichigo a while back helped too." Yoruichi said. "When do we eat, I'm starving. His stomach growled. Rosa was preparing something, "Soon, just give me time to cook, alright?" He sat on the floor in front of a window, "Alright then." Yoruichi smiled whispering back and forth to Rosa. He closed his eyes and thoughts of the day ran through His head, only the smell of Rosa's cooking broke His trance. "Smells delicious!" He stood up only to be sat down by Yoruichi, "Calm down Zephyr, here eat this." She sat next to and fed him. After a few moments he thanked her. "Yoruichi, there must be a way I can thank you...isn't there?" He asked giving her a smile. Yoruichi thought for a second, "Well bring home good marks in school and I'll demonstrate how to do a proper flash step okay?" He nodded as Rosa sat down across from him, "Yes ma-am." He ate at pace with Rosa then sighed stretching out on the couch. "Make yourself comfortable, if you need anything I'll be in my room." Rosa said after He closed his eyes. "Let Him rest, He's probably exhausted from the unnatural day He's had." Yoruichi replied shooing Rosa off to her room. Yoruichi dimmed the lights to a feint glow and went to bed as well.

~The next day, Friday~

"Wake up Zephyr!" Rosa had been trying to wake Him for the past twenty minutes when she finally decided to dump ice chilled water on Him. He sat bolt up right and jumped off the couch. "What the, Rosa?" He was somberly confused. "Why did you wake me up?" She handed him a blue school uniform, "Get dressed for school!" He rubbed His eyes, "I'm sorry...Rosa I just...don't feel well today." She thought for a second, "Huh, do you have a fever?" She felt His forehead and retracted her hand as quickly as she placed it "Oh no, lie back down this instant!" She forced Him down gently and wet a rag, "Yoruichi!" She walked inside, "Yes, what is it Rosa?" She looked over, "I'm not going to classes today, Zephyr isn't feeling well...is that okay?" Yoruichi nodded, "I'll cook some tea, that will help, get him some hot water." Rosa did as she was asked, "I feel very hot, Yoruichi, why is that?" He asked looking toward her as best he could. "Keep your head back and just try to relax, okay?" He gave a weak nod and closed his eyes again feeling pain as he tried to keep them open.

Later that afternoon, Zephyr still had a slight fever but was able to move around now that the sun wasn't directly on Him. "Yoruichi, can you get me something cold?" She got up from her chair and went to the freezer letting water trickle from a rag that was very cold onto his chest and cheeks. Rosa came from the back of the shop, "Says here he's experiencing a latent spiritual energy." Yoruichi gasped in what was thought to be excitement, "I remember now, Urahara had this same issue when he was your age back in the soul society, are you feeling hungry?" She asked. "Well now that you mention it I am, is that a problem?" She shook her head, "No, it just means you burned up all your spiritual energy that's all here eat this," she handed him a rice cake and he ate it silently. "Rosa, go get my scented candles and place them around the house alright?" Rosa gathered her candles and did as required, soon Zephyr was asleep. "So tell me how was his first day?" Rosa smiled, "He did well, I sensed what Urahara brought Him here for..." Yoruichi nodded "I could feel his spiritual pressure all the way out here." Rosa lit up, "So He is soul reaper material?" Yoruichi nodded, "Yeah, sure is, goodness he's putting off a lot of energy just in his sleep." Rosa said seemingly gawking at him. "Go lie down a little while, he'll be okay on his own for a bit?" Yoruichi suggested, Rosa refused, "I feel fine, thank you though." She left outside the shop, and Rosa headed toward the hot springs.

Zephyr woke up not long after she returned, "Rosa?" he questioned She heard Him and went to him, "What is it, Zephyr?" she asked easing him up off the couch. "Easy...don't get up to quickly you'll get a blood-rush head-ache and trust me, they hurt." She sat next to Him touching his hand, "C'mon tell me more about how you're doing now that you've had a nap." He smiled giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "I feel just fine thanks, for everything." Rosa giggled, "Don't mention it sweety." Yoruichi came back with food and other things for the house. "I'm back, is He up yet?" He tackled her just as she went outside, "Yes I'm awake!" Yoruichi slapped Him, "Damn it Zephyr you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He laughed, "That was totally worth the headache." He rubbed His head as he went back inside with her. "Rosa your 'Mom' hit me!" Rosa giggled, "She can do that sometimes so get used to it." Yoruichi laughed too, "Goodness you two seem like a married couple!" Rosa looked surprised, "What are you saying!" Zephyr pulled her down onto his lap, "That sounds awesome...Rosa would you?" She blushed, "Zephy-uhm...I uh.." Zephyr stuck his tongue out, "Ha ha I got you!" Rosa scowled, "Don't kid like that ZEPHYR!" Yoruichi bought into his Shanghaiing too, "He sooo got you." He laid out and she could do nothing to stop from laying on his chest, "Comphy?" She asked. He grinned "Yeah, very much so." He smiled kissing her cheek, Yoruichi noticed a feint blush run across Rosa's cheeks, her heart probably fluttered slightly too. "Alright you two have fun now, I'll be in the yard if you need something." They both nodded, "Yep, we'll be fine I think." Rosa said sipping on some cold tea. "Would you like some too?" she asked Him, but he declined her offer, "Thank you though." He kissed her cheek again. "Stop it you're making me blush!" He smiled and kissed lower, her neck. "O-oh my..." she was a scarlet red color before she finally stopped him and kissed him full on.

As the evening progressed they'd learned much about one another and Yoruichi was watching the whole thing. "Rosa, I had no idea you had pets." She smiled, "They only come around every once in a while, they are spirits after all." He nodded, "Yeah, y'now Rosa, I know it's not been long but...I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime...i...if that's okay?" She giggled, saying "Sure, we'll go as soon as I'm ready." She then got up and headed off to her room to change. About half an hour later She came back with her hair in a bun held together by chop-sticks, "You...look lovely." She smiled at his complement and they then left getting on an underground train. He didn't know where He was going to take her so he decided on a place Tatsuki mentioned the week before. They'd gotten off the deserted train and found a table at a Zan-samatura, a Chinese restaurant. Tatsuki came over to them "Where has HE been?" she asked furiously, "Calm down Tatsuki, he's been ill." She grinned, "Oh...m-my apologies Mister Marx," He waived her off, "Madam Tatsuki, you can call me Zephyr, please." She took a deep breath and sighed, "Thank you very much." Tatsuki took their order and came back ten or so minutes later. "Thanks Tatsuki." They ate and talked until closing time which at that time Tatsuki walked home with them. "So you finally took Rosa out on a date eh slugger?" He laughed, "Geez Tatsuki, does anything ever get by you?" She shook her head, "Not if I can help it." She stuck her tongue out, "Yes I took her to dinner, is that a crime now?" He didn't realize but He just ratted on himself. "Busted!" Rosa giggled, "You just told Her our whole evening..." He looked surprised, "Damn Tatsuki you'd be a good interrogator." Rosa giggled again, "She's the school's detective." He smiled, "Good to know." He sat down on the couch across from the two girls, "My ladies what can I do for you?" They thought for a few moments, "Just try and relax, we know you've had a hard day." Tatsuki said seeing his face start to turn red from heat. "Something wrong?" Rosa asked with a cold rag. "I'm fine, just a little sun burnt that's all." Tatsuki touched his red arms and he cringed. "Yep sun burn alright!" Yoruichi came in the house with a band of four others an orange haired kid, a cute girl, a huge guy and a guy with glasses. "Everyone meet Zephyr Uchirika." the girl introduced herself first, "Hello Uchirika-Kun it's nice to meet you." He smiled, "Please call me Zephyr." Orange hair was next, "My name's Ichigo Kurasaki, What are you doing in Urahara's shop?" Yoruichi pointed the "Chad" "My name's Chad Sado, good to meet you."

"And lastly the kid with glasses, Uryu." Uryu looked over, "Ichigo why do you care why Zephyr's here or not you're already a Soul-Reaper." Ichigo thought for a second, "He can't be-NO WAY!" Yoruichi nodded, "He is indeed." Ichigo glanced at Him, "I can't believe it, I bust my ass to become a soul-reaper and He already is one what the hell!" Yoruichi smirked, "Unlike you Ichigo He was born into it, he escaped the Seretei, much like I did centuries ago." Orihime thought for a second, "So they where going to turn Him into a Vizo-red?" He looked at her, "they sorta used me as a basis for the other Viso-reds...I'm like Ichigo but can keep my mask on well over eleven seconds!" Yoruichi sat them down, "Perhaps a demonstration later?" Ichigo laughed, "Any reason to fight is good enough for me." Zephyr nodded, "Sure tomorrow after class." Rosa giggled, "You can't be serious." He nodded, "I am, a Kendo match Ichigo and myself." Ichigo smiled, "And what if I win?" He asked, Zephyr thought, "I'll give you...100 dollars..." Ichigo smiled, "You are so on!"

~Later that evening~

Zephyr was outside with his sword, He didn't know the name of his Zanpakuto, but was still able to call upon aspects of it when in dire situations, now he was meditating to try and find out what His blade was hiding. Within His own mind He wandered until He found a red handled black bladed katana embedded in stone, he approached it with caution and smiled feeling the power of the blade resonate with his spiritual energy. An aura burst around Him as he reached for it reading the inscribed words along the blade, "Here lies the Forgotten...Black Blaze Dragon, Xeon." He remained in His thoughts for a few more hours, the sun was the only thing that broke his trance then He headed to school.

He was met by Rosa who scolded Him for being late, She had noticed bruises on his bare muscularly cut chest. "What happened?" She asked. He looked at Her, "It is the reason I am late, a cut purse tried to take my wallet so we got into a small altercation." She took Him with her to the nurses office where he got bandages. "I am fine Rosa-chan...really" She tapped him on his arm, "Don't give me that 'I'm fine' line, you're injured, you're lucky your kendo arm wasn't broken like your other."

"Fine, fine...I'll stay home and let my arm heal, Ichigo will just have to wait." Rosa sat Him down, "You should have been more careful." Yoruichi came in, "She's right, learn to mentally map your surroundings...other wise that can make you an easy target for assassins or one of the 13 court guard squads."She continued "You're lucky Uryu was there to get you here as well as He did." Zephyr let out a sigh, "Fine, Madam Yoruichi, I'll be more careful next time." She got up and got some tea, "That's what a teacher likes to hear, now go get some rest, both of you; Zephyr you can stay on the couch, Rosa you can bunk with Orihime." Zephyr did not argue just stretched out and relaxed, "Thank you Yoruichi-Sama." She covered him with a blanket, "Don't be so formal...Just call me Yoruichi, now get some rest, I'll have Rosa wake you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded and closed his eyes, "Thank you again."

The next few weeks went pretty well, Zephyr had learned how to walk around town blind folded. His classes where a joke now, and He spent most of His time out by a lake with His Zanpakuto, Xeon talked to Him nearly every day, they had even developed a link between themselves. "I knew I would find you here." Rosa said walking toward Him. "Oh...hello Rosa, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked looking in her direction. "You're supposed to be at practice with Ichigo, why aren't you?"

"Because, I feel something is wrong with Captain Hitsugaya...I don't exactly know what but I know He's hurt..." Rosa sat on a rock by Him, "I don't know how you know this...but I'll have Yoruichi check it out...Come on let's go home." He enjoyed the walk home with Rosa only removing his blindfold after it became dark. Yoruichi smiled seeing them come home, "Where did you find Him?" Rosa smiled, "Out by the water fall." Yoruichi sat Him on the couch, "Try to relax a little while, Hitsugaya is being tended to." He smiled thanks...Did Rangiku tell you He was okay?" He asked. Rosa spoke up, "Rangiku is in the back room, She just recently was able to find Him." Zephyr stood up, "I need to talk with Her about a few things...I'll be back there with Her." He left to His bed room where Rangiku was. "Matsumoto-Chan...are you here?" He asked knocking on the door. She opened it and pulled Him inside, "What the heck are you doing all the way out here?" Rangiku asked Him, He thought for a second, "Well I was trying to get a lock on Toushiro-sama's spiritual pressure but I could barely sense Him at all...but I see you found Him..." Rangiku looked angry, "You could have at least told me damn you...I've been worried sick." He gave her a sideways glance, "Rangiku, you sound like my mother, stop it..." Rangiku smiled and laughed quietly, "It sure has been a while...didn't you have plans to become a soul reaper?" She asked smiling at Him sitting with Him on his other bed. "Well while I was away from the Sereitei Kisuke Urahara tutored myself and Ichigo, but oddly enough I've felt as if I've been a soul reaper since birth...or at least capable of becoming one."

Rangiku smiled again, "Do you know why captains wear Haori?" She asked Him quizzically. He hadn't thought about it but said, "To signify ones status among others." Rangiku shook her head, "It adds formality to the attire of one's clothes silly, close though." He shyly looked away from Her, trying to avert His gaze from her chest. "Forgive me Matsumoto-Chan I don't mean to stare..." She waived Him off, "That doesn't bother me, just don't make a habit of it, okay?" He nodded with his back turned, "Yes ma'am..." She hugged Him to test His reaction, "What the- Rangiku, what's gotten into you?" He asked feeling her breasts on His back. "Oh hush, I was only giving you a hug, you looked like you could use one..." He smiled turning around, "Sorry if...I caused you any trouble." She shook her head, "No trouble at all," She pointed toward Toushiro, "He's the troublesome one." Rangiku's top was loose fitting and could slip off very easily if She wanted it to. "Well Rangiku-Chan, you're welcome to sleep here tonight, if you like, I can sleep on the couch again." He got up to leave but She stopped Him, "No, you will stay in here with me, it'll be more fun that way." Her hand felt soft on His arm, "A-alright...well at least allow me to change, I'll be back soon" He carried out a change of clothes and came back in a white robe and boxers. He knocked on the door, "Rangiku-Chan, are you dressed?" he asked knocking on the door."You can come in, Zephyr." Hearing this He went in, He saw what he thought was her half nude and turned His head almost immediately, "R-Rangiku...I...I'm sorry." She made Him look at Her, "I'm in my bra, what's the problem?" She asked kissing His cheek, "I...uh...don't guess there is a problem...I just thought you weren't wearing anything, my apologies." She was wearing a sapphire silk, see through gown. He laid down on a separate bed only to have Rangiku slide the other bed flush with His, He didn't ask why but it was comforting to have a female next to Him, especially one as beautiful as She was. "I hope you don't mind my doing this, I just find it easier to sleep in a would be bigger bed." He smiled, "Not at all, and to be honest, I might just be able to sleep tonight." She looked at Him, "You have trouble sleeping?" He nodded sitting up leaning on the head board, "Only sometimes, I have night frights and suffer from insomnia when something troubles me." He replied looking at her cheerfully. "Well if you need anything I'll be right next to you. She gave Him another smile and the houses heating unit kicked on. "Are you comfortable Matsumoto-Chan?" She nodded, "Please, just call me Rangiku, it's much simpler, don't you agree?" He looked around the room for a second, "Yes Ma'am." She sighed, "Such a gentlemen, but you don't have to be formal with me, I mean I practically already know you." He nodded again, "Alright then, Rangiku." He looked over at her and covered himself with a comforter type blanket, "Are you cold?" Rangiku asked. He replied, "Yes, I am a naturally cold person." He shivered. "Well..." She got closer to Him, "Is this better?" He could feel heat beneath the blanket they shared, "Yes...a little better, thank you." He could barely keep His eyes open at this point and slowly got lulled off to sleep.

She kissed His forehead and cheek saying goodnight. Soon after She got out the bed and went outside. Rosa and Yoruichi where on the porch, "Zephyr seems to have finally fallen asleep." Rosa wondered for a second, "How did you do it Rangiku?" She smiled, "I laid next to Him, and you know Rosa, I think, as long as a woman's beside Him before He falls asleep He'll be just fine..." Yoruichi smiled, "It's about time He got some rest He's been awake for well over two days straight." Rosa looked at them both, "We should all get some rest, Rangiku, Yoruichi go to your beds; We'll talk more in the morning." Rosa said shooing them off to the rooms they where sleeping in. Rangiku crawled back into bed next to Zephyr, He felt her get even closer than before, and He felt even more relaxed. Rangiku placed His hand over her shoulder allowing Him to hug against her; His face was buried, She could feel his breathing become more steady and easy so she waned off to sleep.

He steadily worsened over night though, when Rangiku woke up during the night she checked on Him, he had developed a fever. Yoruichi noticed Her and asked, "What's wrong?" She answered, "He's developed a fever." Yoruichi shook her head, "His training methods are harsh...I'll help." She wet a rag and placed it on his forehead. "I think there's something else on your mind...what is it Rangiku?" She shook her head, "Nothing...nothing."

Yoruichi smiled, "You want to take Him back to the Soul Society, don't you?" She nodded, "Yes, Zephyr would make a good addition to Squad Ten, as a second lieutenant." Yoruichi smiled again, "Well, you see...He would be a squad all His own if he went to the Sereitei..." Rangiku looked puzzled, "Is He really that strong?" She asked. Yoruichi nodded, "Yes, I don't know what it is about Him, but He has unrivaled potential, just like His brother." Rangiku tilted her head, "Brother?" She nodded, "Ichigo Kurosaki." Rangiku looked surprised, "Well now...so He is a lot like Him isn't He..." They conversed a while before Rangiku went back to bed, she slipped out of her clothes, all except her blue bra and matching panties, Zephyr was still asleep when she lay down to sleep. "R-Rangiku, are you alright?" He asked squirming closer to her. "I am fine...come here...sleep." She tucked Him in and put Her arms around Him.

The next morning He woke up with Rosa looking over Him, "Hey you're awake now." She smiled happily as he sat up. "Hello and good morning Rosa-Chan, when did you wake up?" He asked, and she answered, "Not to long ago, you struck an abnormally high fever a few hours ago, Rangiku and Orihime have taken turns to take care of you, and now it's my turn. "I feel just fine." He got out of bed and walked over to Her, "See, just fine." She handed Him a change of clothes, "Go shower, then we'll talk, alright?" He took the clothes and a towel into the shower room and blasted the hot water, "AHHHH" Rosa laughed to herself hearing his searing pain. She knocked on the door after hearing him collapse, "Zephyr?" "Zephyr, are you alright?" She opened the door and went inside and saw Him passed out against a wall, she proceeded to wash Him and after with Yoruichi's help He was taken back to bed where He slept until nearly noon. "huh?" Yoruichi touched His cheeks and forehead, "Oh my, you have a fever again..."She kept him from moving and examined the rest of His condition, "Dilated pupils, I want you to follow my finger, alright?" He gave a slight nod, and followed her finger. "Yoruichi...am I...going to die?"

She smiled reassuringly, "No, you've just got a small 24 hour flu, that's all."

He expelled a deep sigh, "whew...but I don't feel bad off...are you sure i have a cold?" She nodded tucking him back beneath the warm blankets, "Rangiku will come check on you in about an hour, do you need anything?" He nodded can you bring me my note pad and a pencil please?" He asked. "It's on the night stand, see." she gave it to Him, "Thanks." He almost immediately began to write. Zephyr got through with a few paragraphs and then fell asleep thanks to an herb in his tea, called "Sleep Weed" Yoruichi closed the door leaving it cracked slightly as she left, "He should be fine in the morning, there's a lot of sickness going around." Rosa sat on the couch with a bowl of noodles, "I'll feed Him when he wakes up, if He manages to resist the lull of the sleep weed." Rangiku sat across from Her, "Do you think He'll be okay?" She asked seeming a little worried. "He should be fine after a while, are you alright Rangiku?" Rosa asked, "You seem a bit concerned for someone you hardly know." Toushiro came in, "What's wrong Rangiku?" She looked over, "It's nothing Captain." He looked at her for a short time, "Are you sure your not just crushing on Zephyr a little?" She blushed, "It's nothing like that!" She exclaimed heatedly. "Captain Hitsugaya, is it possible Rangiku is flustered by Him?" He grinned seeing Rangiku's expression change, "Well, Rangiku is a very beautiful woman, with remarkable features, strawberry blond hair, gorgeous eyes, and a rack to match. This made her blush a little more. "As your captain, should anything happen between you two, I'll allow it for the time being, until you manage to get your head back on right, remembering that duty comes before pleasure is always important." She nodded then sighed, "Rosa...I don't understand what keeps you from swooning over Him...how do you manage?" She asked looking toward Her. She giggled, "Simple, try to avoid eye contact, those dashing ice blue eyes of His will get your blood pumping so well you won't know what to do." Yoruichi smiled, "I see you've trained your eyes to focus else where while you're talking with Him." She nodded again, "Yes ma'am, I've trained myself to be less affected by his eyes." Yoruichi sat on the floor, "That is a good learned quality to have, have you, Rosa, ever thought about becoming a soul reaper?" She asked. Rosa shook her head, "I don't like the idea of what Zephyr might do if I where to enroll in the S.R. Academy...so I like myself just the way it is." She gave a pleasant smile and got up to leave, "I'm going to go check on Him, it's been some time, maybe he's hungry." Rangiku gave her a bowl of noodles fresh from the pot, "Here, this should help him feel better." She said replacing the lid over the pot. "Thanks, Matsumoto-Chan." Rosa smiled before leaving again. She slipped into his room. His sword was leaning against a corner of the room. He was not covered and shivering so she covered Him. "Thank you." he mumbled sweetly smiled after receiving a kiss on his left cheek, and then a kiss on his forehead. She left Him to sleep. During that day Rangiku waited on Him, She wasn't going to leave Him behind. He was up at several points through out the day emptying what contents he had in his stomach. Rangiku went into his room later that afternoon with a bowl of soup. "Here, eat this." He shook his head reluctant to eat anything, "I don't think I can take another trip to the bathroom...ugh." He couldn't even smile like he used to. Rangiku sat down behind him and started massaging His shoulders. "You're just tense, let me help you...maybe you'll feel better after one of these.." Her voice was soothing to His ears. "Um Rangiku...this is nice...but...I-I..." She leaned against him, "What is it?" He squirmed for a few seconds, "I need you to stop before you get me excited!" She giggled, "Go ahead, I don't mind it..." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Alright...Where did you learn to give such good massages?" She worked her way down his back making him lay on his stomach, "Let's just say you learn a lot more than just theoretical knowledge at the Soul Reaper academy." He shifted trying to keep from getting stiff, "What kinds of things can one learn from such a place?" He asked feeling tension leave His muscularly defined back. "Cooking, Cleaning, fighting, Kidou, Hado, and self control," She pressed her body against his back nibbling on his earlobe, He tensed up again, "Which by your reaction, I think you have very little of." He said nothing for a while, Rangiku continued her epic massage.

"Y-your making me sleepy, Rangiku...I...wanted to ask you something..." She stopped for a moment, and to Her, he seemed flush drunk. He turned over and laid on his back, "Would you...stay with me again...?" She nodded, "But don't get used to it, when we get back to the Sereitei, I doubt we'll see much of each other, alright?" He nodded starting to nibble on her earlobe. "What are you?" She stopped him. "What are you doing?" He cracked a smile, "I was only returning your actions against me...is that a crime?" She smiled, "No, but...that's not all I gave you...tell you what, after you learn then you can massage me...until then, A small fee will suffice." He thought for a moment, "What kind of fee?" She smiled and she got very close to Him, she was now over top of Him; Her breasts where against his chest and her knees where on either side of his hips, she whispered, "Kiss me..." near his lips and without much thought He slowly kissed her. It was a gentle, but long semi parted kiss, she had expected him to break off within a fraction of a second, but this kiss became a swooning thirty second long full contact kiss. She pulled away multiple times becoming the seemingly dominant one. "Rangiku...why did you...want me to do that...?" Her strawberry blond hair hid her scarlet face, "No...reason...get some sleep." So He did, He tried to comprehend what had just happened moments ago when a black cat entered the room watching them. "Good night,Zephyr." He had his eyes closed so only heard Rangiku's voice. She was in fact changing into a white lingerie outfit, she kept her clean panties on, they where pink, but had removed her bra for the sake of comfort, she then slid into bed next to Zephyr, who almost immediately wrapped himself around her. She did not mind this display, she had odd feelings about him at first but in time as he progressed as a new and well developed member of the Soul Society, He was living in the same barracks as Rangiku, who almost always managed to entertain him, and was a part of Squad Ten, Captain Hitsugaya had become ill from the flu that struck the world of the living 21 days ago, and was just now able to get up and move around, in Captain Hitsugaya's abscess She had become the Acting captain for Squad ten, which made Zephyr acting lieutenant, when normally he was second Lieutenant. He enjoyed the assignments given by Rangiku, which where usually picking up supplies or giving her reasons not to abandon her post and take the day off.

"Rangiku," He felt her head, "Do you feel okay, you seem a bit flustered." She nodded, "I'm fine silly." She moved his hand, "Thank you though, but as of right now, I order you to go get some rest, you've been up for 36 hours straight, please don't make me have to knock you out." He nodded, "I'll get some rest once i know you're alright, come on, you're coming to bed too, you've had WAY to much to drink, Bar-man, Renkujika, I'll pick up her tab in the morning, I'll be taking her home." They left the bar, Rangiku wasn't plastered, he'd only said that so the bar-man wouldn't know that they where skipping out on paying the tab. "Zephyr...I have a question?" He looked over, "Yes, Matsumoto?" She smiled, "Why are you so serious all the time..." they got inside her house, "Lighten up..." She rubbed the back of his neck and this made him immobile, "Ahhh..." His whole body went limp from what she did and she got him to his bed and laid him down, "Easy...come on...let me release your tension." He tried to resist, "But...every-time you do this...you get me riled up...please...don't" She smiled, got close to his ear and whispering she said, "I can help you this time Zephy..." Her left hand brought his hand up her thigh and where made to squeeze, she then continued to arouse him and slowly began to rub against him. He turned to face him and she pushed him against the head board hard starting to nibble his neck. He couldn't do anything to stop it so just let it continue "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked letting him have control over his hands again, His hands at the time where on her breasts. "Come here...a little closer..." She brought her face slowly closer to his and he kissed her assertively, but calmly. Gently his left hand slipped beneath her robe an groped her chest, She let out a small whimper and let his other hand slide down her robe toward her thighs where he rubbed even more. Her head shot back in euphoria and her lip quivered as his hands rubbed her breasts. "H-hey!" She shivered a little and then kissed him. Further into the night they talked, and watched others outside, "Are you going somewhere?" Rangiku asked. He nodded. "Yes ma'am, I'm going to go talk to the captain of Squad 2, Soi-fon I believe her name is. "Oh that's right...crap, I have to report you to the head captain, Yamamoto. He watched her get dressed then they left to the meeting room. "Head captain, I've brought the boy as you asked." Yamamoto stood up and greeted Him. "I hear you're here to join the Academy, Tell me your name young one." Zephyr bowed, "Zephyr Uchirika, Captain." Yamamoto let him up, "Rukia, Rangiku, I trust you'll show him where to go?" They nodded and took Him to get registered. "Thanks, Rukia." She nodded, "Just make sure you get past the entrance exam..." He smiled, "No problem, I'll be top of my division in no time." Rangiku smiled as he entered a chamber, "At least he's optimistic." Rukia said as they sat in the waiting room while he took his exam.

"For those of you who are new this year, of the 200 of you that applied only 20 of you will become soul reapers, of those twenty only one of you will be awarded ranking." He smiled as he sized up everyone else there, they all had in-complete Zanpakuto only his was complete and as the day progressed Rukia and Rangiku watched each fight. Rangiku showed particular interest in Zephyr as he fought. He fought with speed and made no mistakes. Captain Yamamoto even watched on. It was the final fight of the evening, Zephyr's opponent was a brawny, slow, but muscularly cut individual and Zephyr, because his eyes had given him trouble covered them with Rangiku's silk cloth. Their swords clashed and after a few minutes of being toyed with. "This is getting old..." The brawny fellow looked confused. "I've held back long enough..." He held up his blade, "Fly, dragon of the nights sky, Xeon Serafin!" Yamamoto smiled and Zephyr slammed his blade against the ground sending a wave of spiritual energy against the arena wall and through the sky breaking the protective barrier set up around the Sereitei. His opponent lay bloody mangled and beaten, Yamamoto stood, "Our Academy champion!" Zephyr smiled and waived to the crowd. "Thank you head Captain, but now I require rest...I'll be at the academy as- "Non-sense, that display of **power** was magnificent," He leaned against Xeon. "Thank you Sir..." Yamamoto landed in the arena, "Come with me...I'd like to give you a once in a life time opportunity...Come along Rangiku, you'll want to hear this as well." She jumped down and followed them. "What is it Head Captain?" He passed Zephyr off to her, "I've decided to give him free reign...as my apprentice." She looked shocked, "Y-your apprentice, why?" He shook his head, Rangiku, I fear I will not be in this body much longer...it is time for me to-" Don't talk like that...but are you considering Zephyr and his Zanpakuto, Xeon as a replacement?" He nodded, "As acting Head Captain in my absence, I will soon be returning home, just to see how he handles it...be sure to keep yourself on your toes, alright Rangiku?" They got back to the ante chamber where the squads all met. "Zephyr...wake up sweety. "Who's the new kid?" Kenpachi Zaraki asked.

Master Yamamoto sat at the head of the room, "This boy is my apprentice, and as enacted by those before me, in my absence He shall take over as any lieutenant would for his or her captain...understood, Captain Zaraki?" He smiled, "He must be pretty strong to be taking your place old man..." Zephyr stood up, "Mind your words Captain..."

Kenpachi chuckled, "Defensive of the old man are we...what is he your grand father?"

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "As a matter of fact, I am!" Kenpachi looked stunned, "Say what?" Zephyr smiled, "His Zanpakuto is similar to mine, though...His brother's it shares more resemblance with...how is he?" Rangiku nodded, "He's fine...we'll be going now." They left back to Rangiku's where she took a shower and Zephyr put away his blade and lay down without his shirt on. She came back in her room where he was laying and slipped into a silk gown that fit loosely. She sat on his chest with one leg on each side of Him, "What are you doing sweety?" He smiled holding her by her hips, "I was thinking about Rosa...wondering if she's okay...you know the brotherly kind of worrying that's all." She giggled, "She's a strong girl, you shouldn't worry yourself so much...how's your neck?" He was stiff, "My body is stiff all over..." She managed to get him to smile, "Guess what, Zephyr." he looked at her, "Hm?" She began to massage Him. "Whoa, Hey, you don't have to-" She kept Him quiet, "Just relax." Zephyr sat bolt up right, "Something is wrong."

She let him up, "What is it?" She asked. He brandished his blade, "Someone's in trouble..." She looked up, "Where?" Matsumoto asked opening her window. "I'll return to the Sereitei in due time, see you later." He vanished and re-appeared on top of the schools highest peak, He scanned the area, but sensed nothing. Students couldn't see Him. He noticed Tatsuki running track, jumping hurdles. He could feel a familiar presence so he focused more. He sensed the presence of a female. He didn't approach yet stayed put where he was. She approached him. "Hello Zephyr, how are you?"

"Fine and you?" She smiled, I am well, why haven't you been in class lately?" She asked.

"I'm sorry if i worried you, I've been recovering in the soul society, as of late I've been in a conflict with myself..." She hugged him, "I understand, please be more careful in the future." He nodded, "As you wish, my sweet." She blushed, "Oh stop it." she said giggling. "What have I missed?" Zephyr asked. "Lady Kuchiki has gotten you excused from work." He smiled, "I'll be sure to make it up to her, Rosa...would you like to join me for lunch?" She nodded, "Sure, it's about that time now." He nodded and the bell rang, "Shall we?" He offered his hand and they walked. "Just as princely as ever." He laughed, "Is it a bother, milady?" She smiled, "Not at all." She giggled and they went not to far from the campus to a Mi-so Ramen shop. "Oh boy, my favorite, you don't mind do you, Lady Rosa?" She shook her head, "I don't mind, not at all." He took her to a table and two bowls of noodles, "You look lovely this evening." She smiled, "You're very dashing yourself." He smiled, "Thanks." He noticed Rangiku and Hitsugaya in the same area. He smiled and ate with Rosa whispering sweet words to her. "Oh hush, she's watching us..."

He smiled, "Let her watch...though I feel a strange presence...like a vizier, maybe that's why they are here..." He stayed calm and a masked male came inside the shop. He sat down across from Matsumoto Rangiku, He removed the mask "Ichigo...?" The mask vanished "Yes, it's me, you see I've learned to control the mask." Zephyr watched them talk as he and Rosa ate. "Looks like Ichigo has learned to control his mask." Rosa stated turning her bowl up and drinking it. Zephyr smiled taking a black box from his pocket holding it in his hand. "What's that?" He blushed "Oh uh...nothing nothing..." She giggled, "Oh my...is that what I think it is?" He gulped and got up, "Rosa, my lovely..." He got on a single knee and continued, "Love of my life, Would you marry me?" Her face was a scarlet color, "YES!" Yoruichi's spiritual pressure became known to Him, he saw a black cat at his feet she gave a nod of approval, They all left together, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya's lieutenant and her captain along with Yoruichi and her two assertively playful companions Rosa and Zephyr both left to Urahara's. It was there they staid for the next few weeks over the course of 21 nights Zephyr has trained even harder. The Earth beneath his feet quaked from his might if gone unchecked.

"Oh my Zephyr, you've gotten so strong." He smiled, "Thank you my lady." They gathered their things, Yoruichi handed them an amulet, "If you two are going away for a while, take this with you." Rosa took it and put it away. "Thank you, we should probably be going now."


End file.
